Balle rebondissante
by Clairaice
Summary: Elle emporte avec elle son péché, quelques uns des secrets de ce monde et une balle rebondissante bleue. Mais, et si la culpabilité était parfois synonyme de plaisir?


Balle rebondissante.

Un petit bruit de choc étouffé retenti depuis plusieurs minutes dans cette pièce. Bruit créé par une balle rebondissante bleu que Sara Lance tient depuis plusieurs minutes, la lançant devant elle pour la récupérer quelques secondes plus tard après un rebond contre la coque extérieur du Waverider. Cette même coque qui avait été endommagée des mois auparavant et qu'il avait réparé grâce à son laser givrant. Et elle, elle est là assise au même endroit que par le passé.

La nostalgie l'a menée à un bien triste endroit. Mais cette pièce, aussi froid et désagréable soit-elle, est aussi l'endroit où elle a été le plus proche de lui. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient ouvert l'un à l'autre. Et cet instant a créé plus surement que n'importe quel autre moment un lien entre eux.

Elle soupire en rattrapant la balle une énième fois avant de se laisser légèrement glisser contre le socle d'un réservoir pour s'installer plus confortablement. Ses yeux se ferment d'eux même sans qu'elle y pense, trop focalisée sur ses pensées. Elle repense à lui. Elle le revoit, là, assit à coté d'elle. Mais c'est un cruel mensonge et l'inexistence du contact de leurs deux bras la ramène à la réalité. Pourtant elle veut tant y croire. Elle veut tellement le voir qu'elle l'imagine là. Sa voix s'élève dans un murmure à peine audible alors qu'elle rouvre les yeux pour fixer la cicatrice dans la coque face à elle.

"- Gideon, ferme les portes étanches. Verrouille les.

\- A vos ordres Mademoiselle Lance."

Le bruit robotique des portes s'actionnant confirme l'accès à sa demande. Elle se laisse alors de nouveau glisser, et étend légèrement ses jambes devant elle. Sa main vient glisser contre le sol à sa gauche. Elle sent la froideur du sol là où il était assit quelques mois plus tôt. Elle penche la tête vers la gauche, la laissant aller se poser sur son épaule avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour regarder ses doigts parcourir le sol dans un semblant de caresse. Puis elle inspire tremblante. Elle sait qu'il n'est pas là. Le sol froid le lui prouve de la meilleure des manières. Elle le déplore mais il lui manque tellement.

Alors elle l'imagine.

Sara imagine une main - sa main, la droite - remonter le long de la sienne posée face contre le sol avec lenteur. Une lenteur inhabituelle et surprenante pour un homme comme celui qu'il était. Mais c'est comme ça qu'elle l'imagine. Minutieux, délicat, doux avec tout ce qui éveille son intérêt, tout ce qui lui plaît. Elle l'imagine tout à fait prendre un temps méticuleux pour découvrir quelque chose qu'il convoite. Que ce soit un objet un voler, un plan pour organiser un casse, monter et démonter son pistolet réfrigérant, ou bien même découvrir une femme.

Alors la jeune femme imagine sa main remonter le long de son bras découvert de tout tissus. Elle en sent pratiquement le contact lorsque ses yeux se ferment pour voir cet homme faire, comme si il était là avec elle. Sa tête bascule avec lenteur en arrière alors qu'un soupire lascif franchit ses lèvres. Ses boucles blondes glissent de son épaule pour venir couler le long de son bras. L'une d'elle caresse sa joue dans un souffle avant d'aller s'immobiliser plus loin. Mais Sara n'y fait pas attention. Non. Ce mouvement d'air qu'elle sent sur sa joue est d'une nature tout autre pour elle. Pour elle, il s'agit de son souffle, à lui, contre sa joue. Elle se plait à l'imaginer comme ça. Et elle s'y donne matière à y croire. Dans son imagination elle voit cette même main bifurquer à la seconde où elle vient d'atteindre son coude pour venir touche son ventre par dessus son débardeur moulant noir. Un contact aérien qui éveille le désir en elle. Aussi sûrement que ce regard qu'elle lui voit alors qu'il la regarde avec un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

Oh oui elle le voit si bien à cet instant. Il lui semble si proche.

Sara ne se sent qu'à peine glisser un peu plus sur le sol pour se retrouver totalement allongée. Sa jambe droit s'élève dans les airs pour venir se poser sur le socle du deuxième réservoir face à elle. Et elle imagine sa deuxième main, la gauche se poser sur sa cheville tandis qu'il se glisse au dessus d'elle. Elle peut même sentir le contact de ses cuisses autour de son genou gauche quand il vient placer une jambe entre les siennes. Il s'approche plus près d'elle dans ses mouvements. Derrière ses paupières closes, c'est lui qui lui fait bouger sa jambe pour se faire une place. Elle le voit si bien faire.

Elle inspire, tremblante, en sentant sa main remonter sur elle. Cette main qui effleure sa poitrine avec une lenteur presque exagérée pour venir agripper sa nuque. Son ventre se noue quand elle voit son visage se rapprocher du sien. Puis finalement c'est elle qui est embrassée. Elle peut le sentir si clairement. C'est lui qui initie le geste. Elle peut sentir la langue froide de cet homme passer sur sa lèvre supérieur alors qu'il les lui fait écarter doucement. La respiration se bloque dans la gorge de Sara et elle sent son corps s'éveiller aux sensation. Ses doigts se replient sur le sol quand elle le voit se pencher un peu plus sur elle. Et elle tout assassin qu'elle est elle baisse sa garde. Elle se laisse aller, renversant sa tête vers l'arrière un peu plus encore en suivant les mouvements de ses lèvres, de son corps. Un nouveau baiser pour combler un manque déjà trop présent.

Il lui semble même discerner le son de son manteau à chacun de ses gestes. Et quand l'impression de contact s'efface elle rouvre les yeux pour le voir redressé à genoux au dessus d'elle. Elle le voit ôter son manteau alors qu'il la fixe d'un regard si profond, si appuyé. Encore une fois elle se sent dévorée du regard. Elle qui est pourtant un prédateur habituellement, en ce moment elle se sent proie. Et elle adore ça. Son regard à elle vogue sur le corps de l'homme, elle peut deviner les courbes de son corps cacher derrière ce pull bleu marine à demi-moulant.

Alors dans un geste à demi-conscient elle tend la main vers lui dans l'espoir de le toucher. Elle le veut tellement. Elle veut le toucher encore, l'embrasser, le sentir contre elle. Mais ce n'est qu'une femme et bien qu'elle ne soit pas petit son bras n'est pas assez long. Pourtant il semble lui accorder son vœux quand son corps se rapproche de sa main. Elle sent ses doigts entrer en contact avec le pull qu'il porte avant de sentir son torse se presser contre sa paume. Il se repose sur elle, simplement, sans l'écraser. Et elle laissa son bras fléchir dans une invitation à se rapprocher. Et à nouveau leurs lèvres se rejoignent tandis qu'elle soupire. Un soupire qui semble vouloir dire "enfin" ou "voilà ce que je voulais." Un soupire qui retranscrit son désir.

Et sa main, habituée à tenir une lame ou un bâton, se referme sur ce pull qui devient gênant à mesure que le désir grimpe. En réponse elle sent sa main remonter le long de sa jambe jusqu'à venir caresser le bas de sa cuisse par dessus son pantalon beige. Elle sent son corps s'échauffer sous ses doigts. Et son autre main quitte sa nuque pour venir se glisser sous se débardeur qu'il remonte sans remord. Il prend comme il l'a toujours fait.

Et Sara le voit reculer alors qu'il l'observe. Son sourire s'agrandit. Oui elle a les joues qui virent au délicieux rosé et sa respiration se fait plus rapide, plus appuyée. Et elle le voit baisser les yeux sur son corps, pour regarder sa propre main relever son débardeur et dévoiler sa peau. Elle, elle ne peut le lâcher du regard pendant qui la dévêtit doucement. Elle se noie dans le vert de ses yeux et elle n'a aucune envie d'être sauvée. Elle ne veut qu'y succomber.

Puis une main semble s'activer sur la ceinture de son pantalon et elle réalise que la main gauche au touché si masculin a quittée sa cuisse. Il se laisse glisser contre elle alors qu'elle l'entoure de ses bras. Elle sent son bassin effleurer sa propre hanche gauche. C'est alors à elle de remonter un vêtement, ce pull trop gênant. Elle le fait passer au dessus de sa tête. Mais pour le lui retirer entièrement il doit se redresser et cesser ses activités, elle le voit perdre son sourire. Mais dans ses yeux à elle s'allume un flamme. Elle voit les muscles à présent dévoilés roulés sous la peau lorsqu'il ramène ses bras contre lui. L'instant d'après le pull semble voler bien loin d'eux avec une paire de chaussures - celles de Sara. Puis c'est à elle de se redresser. Son dos quitte le sol tandis qu'elle vient glisser un bras le long de son torse pour venir poser sa main dans son dos. L'autre, elle, vient se glisser sur sa nuque puissante. Elle apprécie la sensation de ses cheveux courts sur ses doigts et étire un sourire. Ce dernier semble d'ailleurs s'élargir quand elle sent sa large main glisser dans une caresse au creux de son dos pour la presser contre lui.

Il la fait à nouveau basculer. Elle le sait, il est en train de la rallonger. Son autre bras est posé à coté de sa tête où sont étendue ses cheveux blonds en de longues cascades de boucles. Il se soutient avec le coude pour ne pas l'écraser. Quand sa tête dérive dans son cou pour venir embrasser sa peau avec douceur, elle ne peut contenir le soupire qui franchit ses lèvres. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas elle sent sa main - cette même main au creux de son dos - glisser pour venir passer la barrière du pantalon mais aussi de son sous-vêtement. Les doigts habiles et froids que Sara sent contre sa peau emporte ses deux vêtements alors qu'il redescend caresser sa cuisse. Nouveau soupire, mais cette fois il est accompagné d'un frisson et lorsque Sara rouvre les yeux, elle voit le sourire fier revenu sur son visage.

Une fois encore elle ne peut détacher ses yeux de lui. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent alors que le désir atteint son paroxysme quand ses vêtements dépassent ses chevilles. Puis sa main remonte dans l'autre sens, mais cette fois elle s'attelle à caresser l'intérieur de la jambe jusqu'au genou. Puis cette main masculine semble s'enrouler autour de sa jambe et il se fait définitivement une place entre ses cuisses. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le sent gigoter. Et lorsqu'elle le sent forcer son entrée, sa main à elle se referme sur la peau de son dos pour laisser une griffure sanguinolente.

Il semble alors au Canari distinguer un grognement alors qu'il a posé son front contre son épaule en s'enfonçant au plus profond d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle le sent faire elle manque de rater une inspiration. Il se redresse à nouveau pour la dominer, elle le voit au dessus d'elle, imposant et puissant. Autant qu'elle le sent en elle, tout aussi imposant et puissant. Ce constat lui tire un profond soupire. Il a reprit appuie sur ses coudes sans pour autant bouger. Elle sent une de ses mains - la droite - jouer avec ses cheveux blond alors qu'il la regarde. Non, qu'il la dévore des yeux. Et elle le lui rend bien. A cet instant il lui semble tellement fort, tellement présent. Elle a l'impression que rien ne peut changer l'instant, que rien ne peut le briser, l'empêcher.

Encore une fois, lui, l'un des plus grands voleurs prend comme bon lui semble sans demander la permission. Il impose. Exige. Et elle apprécie le voir faire, ça lui plaît.

Alors les mouvements commencent. D'abord lents et profonds. Elle bouge contre lui autant qu'il bouge contre elle. Ils prennent le temps de sentir l'autre. D'apprendre à connaitre les sensations. A la rencontre l'un de l'autre. C'est une danse, celle de deux criminels, de deux corps, de deux désirs, d'une envie commune.

Mais rapidement les soupires se font plus rapides, plus audibles, plus nombreux. Et les mouvements s'accélèrent eux aussi. Elle l'entoure de ses bras pour le rapprocher d'elle un peu plus encore. L'envie se mue en besoin et elle fait tout pour combler se besoin en se pressant contre lui un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle sent son corps devenir brûlant. L'air semble devenir humide et son corps se recouvre d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Alors que le sien parait toujours frais à Sara. Un air froid vient frôler son ventre avant d'aller caresser sa cuisse et lui tire un gémissement. Elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps. Elle le sait. Il est bien trop puissant pour elle. Alors elle se cambre sous les mouvements, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux et bascule sa tête en arrière.

Il lui semble sentir ses lèvres dans son cou. Sur sa clavicule. Et lorsqu'un nouveau grognement semble parvenir à ses oreilles elle se laisse aller à la délivrance dans un son lascif : mélange de soupires et gémissements. La simple idée qu'il soit là avec elle à prendre du plaisir l'a fait atteindre le point culminant.

Et soudain tout s'efface. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, pour la première véritable fois depuis le verrouillage des portes c'est pour constater qu'elle est seule. Ses doigts, couverts d'un plaisir coupable, lui font rapidement comprendre le fruit de sa rêverie. La respiration encore laborieuse, elle peine à retrouver ses esprits. Son regard vagabonde autour d'elle à la recherche d'une preuve, d'un indice qui pourrait mettre fin à son désarrois. A cette douleur qu'elle ressent là au fond d'elle. A son désespoir. Quelque chose qu'elle a déjà ressenti, mais auquel elle ne s'habitue toujours pas.

Mais non elle est seule. Léonard n'est pas là. Il n'est plus là. Elle est définitivement seule dans cette pièce et plus coupable que jamais. Alors elle sort un mouchoir de la poche de son pantalon. Il sert habituellement à essuyer ses lames mais cette fois elle essuie ses doigts avant de remettre sa tenue en ordre. Sa respiration se calme et elle passe son autre main dans ses cheveux blond pour les discipliner.

Face à elle, la balle rebondissante bleu semble la narguer. Elle a rouler à quelques centimètres d'elle vers la cicatrice de la coque.

Dans une veine tentative de protection Sara se redresse avant de ramener ses genoux contre elle.

" - Merde."

Elle crispe sa main sur sa tête, dans ses mèches blondes. Le désespoir, le manque, ça fait toujours aussi mal. Elle est toujours aussi faible. Et elle se trouve plus faible encore d'avoir agit comme ça. Surtout après tout ce qu'elle a vécu. S'attacher fait mal elle le sait. Mais elle n'y a pas résisté.

Et alors qu'elle enfuit son visage au creux de ses genoux un courant d'air froid vient caresser ses cheveux. Elle rouvre soudainement les yeux avant de relever la tête.

Mais non rien. Une fois encore la salle est vide. Alors elle se relève. Elle prend la balle qu'elle sert fermement au creux de sa main et se dirige vers les portes qui se déverrouillent pour la laisser passer.

Mais quand elle fait un pas dehors elle ne rêve pas la pression qu'elle sent sur sa tempe. La sensation des lèvres froides qu'elle n'a goûtée qu'une seule fois est là bien présente.

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour le réaliser avant de sourire. Léonard n'est plus là n'est-ce pas ? Mais rien en dit que c'est définitif, elle en est la preuve vivante. Comme pour répondre à sa pensée, un souffle froid semble venir caresser sa joue et elle sent à nouveau se contact sur sa tempe.

Oui au final Léonard n'est pas bien loin. Il est là tout près d'elle. Elle tourne la tête pour regarder la salle qu'elle vient de quitter une dernière fois avant de regagner sa chambre, emportant avec elle son péché, quelques uns des secrets de ce monde et une balle rebondissante bleue.


End file.
